


Monsters

by ALH1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALH1997/pseuds/ALH1997
Summary: During an attack on London's Southbank, Greg Lestrade is shot. It's touch and go for a while as to whether he will survive and he spends several months in a coma. How will Mycroft and their two grown children, Alex and Bertie cope with the aftermath?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Monsters

By Alexandra Lestrade-Holmes

I'm not your daughter, you're not my father. We're just two people saying goodbye. No need to forgive, no need to forget, I know your mistakes and you know mine. And while you're sleeping, I'll try to make you proud. So daddy, won't you just close your eyes? Don't be afraid, it's my turn to chase the monsters away.

Being the daughter of a police officer can be challenging.

You know it’s going to be dangerous.

  
You know there is the possibility that he might not come home.

  
But at the same time, you are supporting him and encouraging him, and you are infinitely proud of him.

  
I haven’t known a time when my Pop wasn’t in the police force. When I was born, he was still a police officer and I vaguely remember him becoming a Detective Inspector when I was about six. Pop was better suited to being an Inspector. I remember endless teasing him (I still do, to be fair), whenever I was at his office before and after school and he would be sat in his office with a coffee and doughnut not doing any work. I always used to say it’s such a hard job being a DI, all you have to do is make a coffee and decide which doughnut to have! To which I just received a look, giggled and carried on with whatever I was doing.

  
But there was one time when I was faced with the very real possibility that my Dad wouldn’t be coming home. He very nearly didn’t see myself and my brother graduate. Nearly didn’t see us get married.

  
It was the beginnings of Autumn. In London, it still felt like summer with the heat blazing, not being helped by the amount of glass buildings to be found in the city. Bertie had gone off to Cambridge to begin his first year studying Law. He had finished his A-Levels in a year- my brother is very smart! I was beginning my second year at King’s College London and Rosie was here too, studying Pharmacology. Pop was still at Scotland Yard and Dad was still in the British Government… and the British Secret Service… and the CIA on a freelance basis!  
It was a sunny, warm day in late September, the day it happened. I had a busy day with four lectures beginning at 9am. Rosie had dragged me to the dance studio at 7 am and after a quick shower, a coffee and a bagel, I was ready to begin my first lecture which was ‘Leadership in Religion and Politics’. 2 hours later and a change of buildings and I was in my second lecture of the day, ‘The Bible in Modern Imagination’. 2 and a half hours later and I was finally on a lunch break. I called Rosie and we arranged to meet up in the Starbucks in Knightsbridge. I was walking towards the Campus exit when suddenly security swarmed from nowhere and blocked the exit. I stopped confused and Noah, my current boyfriend (Jeremy and I had split up when we started Uni) stopped next to me.

  
“Lexie, what’s going on?” he asked.

  
I shrugged, unsure as what to what was going on. One of the security personnel came up to us

  
“Campus is on lockdown.” He spoke in a rough voice. “You need to go back inside.”

  
“Why? What’s happened?” I asked, folding my arms and standing my ground.

  
“Please, miss, go back inside. I’m sure everything will be explained to you.”

  
I was just about to open my mouth and argue back when I heard my name being called.

  
“Alex! Alex!” I turned and saw Hallie Nightingale running toward me.

  
I ran toward her, Noah following.

  
“What?” I asked as we did as we were told and headed back indoors. (There was a common room that only we knew about so we headed there).

  
“Haven’t you heard?”

  
“No.”

  
“There’s been an incident in Southbank. 10 people have been killed, 15 people have been injured, 5 gravely.”

  
“What?” I asked hardly daring to believe it. We hadn’t had an incident like this since Westminster in 2017. I remember being scared then and I was beginning to feel scared now.

  
“Yeah and the Home Office has already come out and said that it’s terror related.”

  
“Geez.” I replied, sinking into a chair and placing my head in my hands. Then I felt my phone buzz. It was Bertie.

  
Hi. Its just come through on the news.  
Can’t get hold of Dad or Pop but I guess they are busy!  
Are you okay? X

  
I sent a quick reply to Bertie explaining I was ok and that I was safe on Campus. Then Rosie sent a text saying that she was stuck on her Campus on lockdown to which I replied that we were in the same position. During this time, Noah had made us all a cup of tea.

  
Over the next half an hour, I received messages from Uncle John and Uncle Sherlock along with Granny and Grandad Holmes, Grandma and Grandpops Lestrade and Nana Parks all making sure I was ok, to which I sent reassurances but I was beginning to worry as I hadn’t heard from Dad or Pop and nor had Bertie. I was sure that they were fine and that they were just busy, but it wouldn’t have hurt them to send a message to let us know they were ok.

  
Another hour passed and we were still stuck on Campus. I was curled into Noah on the sofa and Hallie was pacing up and down. The staff on Campus were being amazing, making sure that we had food and water and it was all free. I guess they were stuck here too. I had tried ringing Dad and Pop but it was just going to voicemail, so I had given up.

  
And then the door to the common room opened. In walked Dr Khovacs, my personal tutor followed by…

  
“Daniel?” I asked, sitting up, surprised to see my half-brother there. He should have been at work. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at Thames House?”

  
Daniel was ashen faced and pale and before he could open his mouth to speak, Dr Khovacs interrupted him, “Alexandra, I think we had better go to my office.” She used her stern voice and I knew instantly something was wrong. Noah was by my side in an instance. He held onto my hand and I squeezed it. I looked at Hallie and she smiled sadly and nodded. I grabbed my bag and followed Daniel and Dr Khovacs out. Luckily, her office wasn’t too far. I could feel myself shaking with every step we took closer to her office. Noah still had hold of my hand and I felt his arm round my shoulder.

  
Once in her office, she instructed me to sit down. I shook my head and remained stood up.

  
“Very well.” She said, “Your brother here has some news for you.” She looked at Daniel and he swallowed and gathered himself before speaking.

  
“Lexie, I don’t know how to tell you this but… Greg’s been shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to the hospital and is joined by her grandparents and younger brother. Then the waiting game begins...

There was a ringing in my ears, and I felt dizzy. I stumbled and Noah helped me into a chair. Dr Khovacs gave me some water.   
“No. No he hasn’t.” I replied.  
“Lex, he was shot during the attack on Southbank. Once in the shoulder, once in the abdomen. He’s in emergency surgery now. Dad called me and asked me to come fetch you. He’s sent John up to Cambridge to get Robert.”  
“No…” I said again. He can’t have been shot. He just can’t have.   
“Lexie, we’ve got to go. Dad’s worried he might not make it.”   
Numbly, I got up. Noah kissed me on the side of my head. “I’m going to stay here. This is a time for you to be with your family.”   
Dan nodded and shook his hand. He then led me out of the room.   
This time, no one tried to stop us as we left Campus. It was quiet, like a ghost town. I don’t know how but we were in the car, racing across London. Then we were walking through the corridors of the hospital and then I was being embraced by my Dad. And that’s when it hit me. I stood and sobbed into the shoulder of my Dad, his gentle hands holding me tightly. He pulled us apart and looked at me. Through the tears, I could see the pain etched on his face and the worry. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and cupped my face with his hands.   
“Hey.” He said softly. He looked up at Dan. “You should get back to work, they’re going to need you.”  
“You don’t need me here? I can stay at least until John gets back with Bertie?”  
Mycroft shook his head, “Go. We’ll be fine.”  
Dan nodded, placed his hand on my shoulder briefly and left.  
“Dad…”  
“Lexie, I know you have questions, but I have no answers. I know nothing. I got a call from Donovan saying that your Pop had been shot and that it was bad. I got Daniel to get you and sent John for Robert. When I got here, they told me he was in surgery.”  
I sniffed, “Daniel said they had to restart his heart.”  
Dad nodded, “Yes, twice. He’s lost a lot of blood. He was shot in the abdomen and the shoulder. He has no exit wound to the abdomen, so along with repairing the damage there, they have to find and remove the bullet.”  
“Why was Pop on the Southbank? I thought he had the day off… we were going to go for dinner after my Old Testament lecture…” I began to cry again.   
Dad hugged me tightly, “I know Lex, but Pop remembered he had some paperwork to finish off. He told me that he was going to pick it up and bring it home to do. He must have got there and then the attack happened. Being the man he is, he couldn’t stand by so he must have gone to help and been caught in the crossfire.”   
We stood like that for a while and then Dad led me to some seats, and we sat down, my hands in his.  
“Does Sally know? And Johnny? What about Granny and Grandpa?”  
“Shhh, Lexie, Sally is on holiday with the kids in Kent. I’ve called her but told her not to come back. I’ll keep her in the loop. Johnny is in the Falklands on deployment but knows. If Greg…” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, but I knew what he meant, “I will call him back. The same with Sally. As for Granny and Grandpa, they were the first people I called, and they should be here soon.” He looked at me, “Dear Lexie, you are always thinking of other people. How are you doing?”  
“My Dad’s been shot and is fighting for his life. How do you think?”  
Dad smiled slightly, “You have to be brave, Lex, be brave for him.”  
I nodded. 

Half an hour later and Granny and Grandpa arrived. Dad left to inquire as to Pop’s condition and was informed that they had found the bullet and removed it but that they had also had to restart his heart again. Granny and Grandpa had occupied the chairs, I had taken to pacing and Dad was stood leaning against the pillar, with his arms folded. Pop had now been in surgery for 3 hours. I had been in the hospital for an hour and a half. John had got Bertie and was on his way back but wouldn’t be here for another hour. I just wanted my brother. I was sure everything would be ok when Bertie was here. Even though I was the older one, I really relied on my brother. Daniel came back, just after the four-hour mark, saying that Harry had sent him here to be with his family. I had returned to pacing and Daniel stood by Mycroft talking in hushed tones.   
“Alex, dear, come and sit down.” Granny said, smiling up at me. The smile was sad although I knew she meant well. “You’re making me dizzy with all that pacing.”  
I sighed and flopped into the chair next to them. But I couldn’t keep still and in a matter of moments I was back to pacing.   
Granny went to make me sit down again when Grandpa put a hand on her arm and said, “Let her be Carol. This is something she needs to be doing.”  
“I need some air!” I said, suddenly finding myself unable to breath and I rushed from the waiting room.   
I hate hospitals. They are labyrinthine corridors of hell that never seem to end or lead anywhere. I was sure I was going round in circles until I finally found the exit. I ran out and went to the wall in front of the Thames. I lent on that for a while, trying to gather my breath and my thoughts.   
Pop couldn’t die.   
He couldn’t.   
I needed him.  
It’s in these moments that you realise how much you need someone and when you are faced with the very real realisation that you might never see them again. I tried to think of the last time I had seen Pop. It must have been a couple of days ago when he dropped by at the Hall’s I was staying in with some of Mrs Hudson’s famous steak and kidney pie. I had let him in and we’d had a coffee and a catch up. I had hugged him goodbye, but had I said I love you? I couldn’t remember.   
The tears fell down my face again and I struggled to wipe them.   
Then I felt two hands on my shoulder’s and I turned to see Daniel behind me. I sobbed into his shoulder while he held me close.   
“I didn’t tell him I loved him!” I said, in between sobs.  
“What?” asked Dan, confused.   
“The last time I saw Pop, I didn’t tell him I loved him. And if he dies, he won’t know that I love him.”  
Dan chuckled softly as he wiped my tears away. “Lexie, your Pop loves you very much and he knows how much you love him. Just because you didn’t tell him this time, doesn’t mean that he didn’t know.”  
“Really?” I asked.   
Dan nodded and hugged me again.   
“Daniel? Alex?”   
We turned to see Dr Watson and Bertie walking towards us. Bertie was pale but a sight for sore eyes. When we caught my eye, he broke into a run and enveloped me in a massive bear hug. Bertie was over six foot, more than a foot taller than me and being smothered in his embraced was such a comfort. It was like coming home. I began to cry again, and I could feel Bertie crying too. Bertie was Greg’s biological son, whereas I was Mycroft’s. We weren’t supposed to know but the joys of GSCE Biology had enabled me to find out. It didn’t bother me much. We were loved equally by both, but I guess for Bertie, this was especially hard.   
"Have you heard anything else?” Bertie sniffed eventually.   
I shook my head, “Only that they had to restart his heart again.”  
What little colour there was in Bertie’s face left it.   
“That could mean anything Bertie.” John said reassuringly, “Let’s go in and find the others and see what we can find out.”  
With Bertie’s arm round my shoulder and my arm round his waist, we walked back into the hospital and up to the waiting room. Mycroft embraced his son and I went and sat by the window. We sat in silence for what felt like ages, only moving to go to the toilet or enquire after Pop.   
At around 9pm that night, 8 hours after the attack, the Doctor came out to see us. I stood up and grabbed Bertie’s hand. He squeezed it back reassuringly although I could feel him shaking.   
“Family of Gregory Lestrade?” the Doctor asked.   
“I’m Mycroft Holmes, his partner.”  
The Doctor nodded and then smiled kindly, “As you know, DI Lestrade had been brought in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen and the shoulder. We removed the bullets and repaired his shoulder. The issue was with his abdomen. The damage and blood loss was extensive and we had to bring him back three times on the table. He has had several blood transfusions and we don’t know whether he will have suffered any neurological damage…”  
“But he’s alive?” I interrupted.  
The Doctor smiled at me, “Yes. He’s in the ICU at the moment and you can go up and see him soon. Mr Holmes, I just need to have a chat with you about what happens next.”  
Bertie and I both let out a sigh of relief and hugged each other and then we hugged our grandparents.   
“He’s going to be ok.” I said softly.   
“He’s not out of the woods yet.” Said Dad, coming back ashen faced, “They had to put Greg in a coma to help his recovery. But they don’t know if he’ll come out of it when they try to wake him up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Bertie attend a vigil being held for their Pop outside NSY

I looked from Dad to Bertie, to Granny and Grandpa. It was as though the good news of a few moments ago had been pulled from underneath us.

“Can we go and see him?” I asked

Dad nodded and led the way up to the ICU.

Pop had been given a side room. I don’t know what I was expecting to see. I looked at the sleeping form of my Pop on the bed. He had a tube in him mouth. His shoulder was bandaged up and his stomach had a bandage round it too. He had a bit of bruising on the side of his head from where his head had hit the pavement as he fell. But other than that, he looked like my Pop.

“Oh my boy!” I heard Granny gasp as she came into the room. She rushed to his good side and his hand and kissed it.

Grandpa came and stood beside her and Dad went and sat in the other chair. Bertie and I went and stood at the end of his bed.

“He looks so… normal.” I commented.

Bertie smiled, “I was expecting worse. I won’t lie.”

Dad smiled at us both and then looked back at the sleeping form of his partner. Gently, he squeezed his hand.

Bertie’s phone pinged. He hadn’t had a chance to put it on silent. He looked at the message and gasped.

“Dad, they’re holding a vigil outside New Scotland Yard for Pop.” He showed him the photo on his phone. I looked at my phone and I had received the same photo.

“Can we go?” I asked, looking at Dad hopefully. He looked concerned.

“Dad, they shot the terrorist. There are police all over the site. We’re not going to be much use here. Can we go for an hour and then come straight back?” Bertie almost pleaded.

“Mycroft, how about I go with them. I’m sure I can persuade Sherlock to go to. I think it would do your children some good to be supported like this.” John had returned and had found us.

“It will take us 10 minutes to get there. Please can we go?”

Mycroft sighed. “Yes, you can go. Just don’t expect me to come.” He looked back at Greg, “I’ll let you know if anything changes and you come back in an hour.”

“Yes, sir.” I replied.

“Kiss your Pop before you go.”

I walked to the side that Dad was sat on and kissed Pop on the forehead. I then gave Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked over to John, watching Bertie do the same. Then we left with John, leaving Dad with Granny and Grandpa.

John was on the phone to Sherlock and Molly, explaining where we were going and what we were doing and that they should join us with Kit and Lily. I linked my arm with Bertie’s, and we stepped out into the cool autumnal night.

“How are you doing, Alex?” asked Bertie after a while.

I thought for a moment before answering. “A bit better. I mean, I’m still terrified and we’ve got a long way to go, but I don’t feel sick anymore or like my heart is going to burst out my chest. I feel like I can smile again.”

Bertie nodded.

“How are you feeling?” I asked Bertie.

“Terrified, relieved, emotional, tired, happy.” He smiled, “I tell you what, that car journey from Cambridge was the worst!”

I smiled, “I can imagine. I honestly can’t remember getting to the hospital. I left Noah and Hallie on campus and the next thing I knew; I was in Dad’s arms.”

“Same. I remember John coming and finding me in the library and then the next thing we came into London.”

I looked up at my ‘little’ brother, “Pop’s going to be fine, Bertie, I know he’s going to be fine.”

Bertie smiled, “You don’t know that Alex. I wish you did, but you don’t.” he looked at me, “But we have to be positive. At least he made it out of surgery.”

Our musings had brought us to the front of New Scotland Yard. I stopped and so did Bertie. The sight that lay before us had taken my breath away.

There must have been over a hundred people gathered outside the building. Some I knew and recognised, like DI Dimmock and Anderson. But others looked like they had come from the street. Pop was relatively well known in London. When he was a new DI, he had given a press statement and effectively told people not to commit suicide. That had caused him some publicity and it’s become a statement of the obvious in our house. Like you know when people say, “is the Pope catholic?” we say, “Don’t commit suicide!” Everyone was stood facing the hospital holding candles. There was someone with a guitar and a piano and everyone was singing ‘Bridge Over Troubled Water.’

A lump came to my throat and I placed my hand over my mouth. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. All these people who had come to support my Pop. Sally Donovan turned around and saw us standing there. She ran over and gave us a hug.

“Alex, Bertie, hi!” her eyes were puffy as though she had been crying for ages but she smiled.

“Sally… what…” I could hardly find the words to express what I was feeling.

“Some of the guys wanted to hold a vigil for Lestrade. He didn’t have to respond to the attack. He was off duty, yet he did his job and well…”

I smiled, “Pop’s not one to walk away if there’s a job that needs doing.”

“Whose idea was this?” asked Bertie.

“I don’t actually know. It got posted in the group chat at shift change that this was going to be happening and it kinda grew from there. But I am glad you could come.” She squeezed my hand, “We’ve all been thinking about you.”

“Thanks Sally.”

“How is he by the way?” she asked, looking concerned for a minute.

I looked at Bertie.

“He’s out of surgery,” he said, “but not out of the woods. They had to put him in a coma to help him recover but they aren’t 100% sure if he’ll come out of it.”

Sally went pale but then smiled, “At least he came out of surgery. Hold onto the little things now.”

I nodded.

Sally handed us a candle each and we took our place in the crowd. Only a few people knew who we were so we just blended in. After ‘Bridge Over Troubled Water’, they started singing ‘Amazing Grace’. Then we moved onto ‘O God our Help in Ages Past’. John tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Sherlock and Molly along with our cousins Christopher ‘Kit’ and Lily. I hugged Molly and Sherlock and then helped Kit and Lily light their candles. Kit was now 14 and Lily was 12. I wrapped my arm round Lily, and we joined in with the singing.

We had to leave the vigil an hour later as promised. Sherlock came back with us but sent Molly and the children home. We walked back to the hospital, mostly in silence, our minds reflecting on what we had just witnessed. I was a mix of emotions. I was obviously moved beyond belief that people had come out to support Pop and get behind him. I was shattered, it had been an emotionally draining day. I was still worried about Pop, we had a long way to go and we weren’t sure what was going to happen next. I was worried about Dad and how he was coping. He was a Holmes, emotions were not shown, but over the last decade, Dad had really changed and really opened up. I was worried about Bertie and my grandparents. I was scared about going back to uni and having to face everyone and answer their questions.

Bertie had gone on ahead with John and I was walking a way behind them with Sherlock.

“Alex, are you okay?” he asked, watching my face.

“Hmm?” I asked not really paying attention.

“I said, are you okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah I’m fine Uncle Lock.” (We had called him this since we were tiny, it had been easier to say than Sherlock.)

“No you’re not.”

“I am.”

“Alex, are you really going to argue with me? I’m the king of not being ok!”

I smiled slightly, knowing that he was referring to the time when he almost killed himself following the death of Mary. I was only a few months old at the time, but it was a story that I had grown up with.

“I guess I’m just worried that’s all.”

“And you have every right to be but Lestrade is in the best place. He as a good team working on him and I’m sure they are doing everything in their power to make sure he comes through this.” He placed his hand round her shoulder and brought her close. “You’ll get through this and your Dad will make it through this.”

I wiped away fresh tears and smiled, “Thanks Uncle Lock.”

We made it back to the hospital and Bertie and I led Uncle Sherlock up to the floor. (John had made sure we got back alright and had then gone to see Rosie). It was now 10 in the evening and the hospital was silent. I’m pretty sure we weren’t meant to be there, but I think some exception had been made for us. We found the room relatively quickly. Granny and Grandpa had gone but Dad was still there, holding onto Dad’s hand, his head resting on his knee, asleep.

In that moment, I knew that my Dad was well and truly in love. He loved Greg with his whole being, his very essence. They were one and the same. And I didn’t know what he would do without him.

Sherlock stayed for an hour but then made his apologies, having to get back to Molly and the kids. Bertie perched at the end of Pop’s bed for a bit but then went and fell asleep on the sofa. Dad still hadn’t stirred so at around 1am, it was just me awake.

I stared at Pop. He did look so completely normal, as though nothing had happened. The tube and the machine whirred and puffed every now and then, but other than that the room was silent. I held onto Dad’s other hand, stroking it softly. I brought it up to my mouth and kissed it, then pressed it to my cheek. I kept it there for what seemed like ages, watching Pop and saying a silent prayer.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke with a pain in my neck. I realised that I must have fallen asleep in my chair. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows of the room. Bertie was still asleep on the sofa but Dad was now awake.

“What time is it?” I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck and stretching.

“A little after five.” Dad replied.

I sighed. Four hours sleep. I looked at my phone. I had a text from Rosie.

Hey.

Heard about Greg. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?

Also, heading to the studio at six if you fancied a dance?

Might help take your mind off things?

RW x

“Dad?” I asked, sleepily, still not fully awake.

“Yes, dear?” he asked

“Would you be ok if I went to the studio with Rosie? I feel like a dance rehearsal might help me sort myself out.”

He nodded, “Of course.”

“Do you want me to bring you anything from home?” I asked

Dad gave me a list, I kissed him goodbye and headed on my way.

Walking across London in the hazy dawn light, with the breeze wrapping around me, I felt at peace for the first time. I walked to the house in Welbeck Street and climbed the empty stairs up to my old room. It hadn’t changed since the day I moved out. Dad and Pop had left it for me to come home to in the holidays or when I finished my degree. I went into the bathroom and flicked on the shower. If I was to have any hope at dancing with Rosie, I needed to loosen my muscles.

Half an hour later, I was dressed in a leotard and leggings. I had tied my hair back in French plaits and was running round the house gathering stuff for Dad and Pop. I was going to dance with Rosie, maybe go for a run afterwards and then head to the hospital again. Daniel, bless him, had emailed both my university and Bertie’s explaining what was happening. Once I had everything packed, I sat in the porch, like I would as a kid and put my trainers on.

_“Alex, what are you doing?”_

_I turned around and saw Pop stood in the doorway smiling at me. I was sat in the porch, trying to tie the ribbons on my new pointe shoes for ballet._

_“I wanted to try on my new shoes, Pop.” I said innocently._

_“It looks like you tied knots in those new shoes!” He smiled, coming over to help. Then he gracefully untied my knots and retied them, properly. He then helped me up and laid his palms out flat. I looked at him confused._

_“Come on then!” he smiled_

_I placed my hands in his and tentatively went up onto pointe. I was a bit wobbly, but holding onto Pop, I took a few steps. I looked up and he was grinning back at me, those deep brown eyes sparkling with pride._

I was interrupted from my memory by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Noah.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Al. How are you doing?”

I smiled, “Better now he’s out of surgery, but we’re not out of the woods yet.” And I filled him in on everything that had happened overnight.

“Wow, Alex, I’m sorry I missed the vigil, but at least Greg is out of surgery. What are you planning for today?”

“I’m just walking to the studio to meet Rosie for a dance session and then I just want to be at the hospital.”

“That’s understandable. I’ll leave you to it. You know where I am if you need me, right?”

I nodded, “Yeah, thanks Noah, I love you.”

“I love you too!”

I walked into the studio and Rosie was sat in the middle of the floor, stretching. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing and then saw me. She jumped up and ran straight at me, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and let the tears flow. We must have stood like that for five minutes before she let me go.

“Dad told me last night.” She said, “Lex, I’m so so sorry.”

I smiled, “He was just doing his job. He wasn’t even meant to be in yesterday.” I sighed, wiping the tears from my face.

Rosie squeezed my hands, “We’re all thinking about him, Lex, and you and Uncle Mike and Bertie. We’re all in your corner.”

I smiled and hugged her again.

“What d’you wanna work on?” Rosie asked eventually.

“Do you know the song, ‘Bridge Over Troubled Water’?” I asked her.

Rosie nodded slowly, “I think so.”

“They were singing it at the vigil last night and I wondered if we could work out a routine for it?” Rosie looked at me for a minute. “Please, Ros, I need something to be thinking about, working on, reciting in my head. Something new and different. I need to be distracted.”

Rosie smiled, “Fine. I’m sure between the two of us, we can come up with something.”

“Thank you!”

Two hours later, both of us breathless and shiny with sweat, we had a rough routine that fit the whole song.

“It’s looking good, Lexie.” Rosie puffed, flopping to the floor and flexing her feet out.

I joined her, lying flat on my back.

“Look, I know you are planning to go and sit in that hospital room all day, but come and join Dad and I for breakfast before you go. At least that way I’ll know you have eaten something.”

I looked at her, “You’re not going to let me say ‘no’ are you?”

Rosie shook her head and grinned, “Come on, let’s hit the showers and have something to eat.” And she pulled me up.

“Yes, mum!” I replied as she pushed me out the door, laughing.

We headed to a café not too far from the studios. The sun had well and truly risen by now and was relatively warm given the time of year. Rosie and I chatted about anything and everything that wasn’t related to Pop and his situation. This included updating each other on our dating lives as well what uni was like and how we were finding being second-years as opposed to being Freshers. Rosie was just filling me in on a particularly gruelling assessment that she had to do for one of her modules when we arrived at the café.

“Where’s John?” I asked, looking around.

“I think he said he was going to wait inside for us…” Rosie said, pushing the door open. I shrugged my shoulders and followed her in.

The interior of the café was rustic and homely. It wasn’t too busy and at a table at the far end of the room sat John Watson. He smiled as he saw us walking over. He got up to hug and kiss his daughter and then he enveloped me into a massive bear hug. I smiled as I tried to hold back fresh tears.

“Hey Alex. How are you doing?” he asked as we sat down.

“Better now that I’ve had a dance and seen Ros.” I smiled, “It was just what I needed.”

She smiled back, “Hey, what are friends for?”

“Any change in your Dad’s condition?”

I shook my head, “When I left this morning, he was still comatose. I don’t know if they are going to try anything today to revive him, or whether they are just going to let his body heal.”

John squeezed my hand and smiled, “The doctors know what they are doing. They’ll have Greg’s best interests at heart.”

“I know, I know.” I tried to smile, “I just want him to wake up and be okay. I don’t want to lose him…” I couldn’t stop the tears this time and I lent into Rosie shoulder as she wrapped her arm round me.

“He’ll pull through…” John smiled as I wiped the tears from my face. “He has everything to fight for… Mycroft, you and Bertie, Sherlock… he has a whole army in his corner.”

I smiled, “Thanks John.”

“Plus, I doubt Sherlock and Mycroft would let him die… Sherlock needs him to supply him with crimes to solve and Mycroft loves him too much!”

I couldn’t help but laugh and soon we were having tea and toast and bacon. I hadn’t eaten in fourteen hours and I didn’t realise how hungry I was until I was on my fourth slice of toast.

“Woah, Holmes… save some for the rest of us!” Rosie laughed.

I smiled, “Sorry, Ros. I didn’t realise how hungry I was.”

“Told ya you needed food!”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope!”

We carried on laughing and eating until I got up to leave.

“Thank you, John. For everything.”

He hugged me tight. “No worries!” and he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. “Keep us in the loop with your Dad please.”

I nodded. “I promise.”

“We’ll come by and see him later!” Rosie said as she hugged me, “And I expect to see you in the studio this evening, even if for a couple of hours.”

I mock saluted and left the café.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back across London, I could feel my chest starting to tighten again. The closer I got to the hospital, the more I wanted to run in the opposite direction. I hadn’t received a call or text from Dad, so I was taking the whole “no news is good news” thing seriously. Dad would have messaged me had anything bad happened. I wasn’t planning to stay in the hospital the whole afternoon. I was thinking of going for a run and dragging Bertie with me in the afternoon. I had grabbed some of his gym things from the house earlier. I doubt he would have left Dad alone with me being away that morning so it would do him some good to come for a run and get some fresh air.

My thoughts had brought me to the hospital entrance and my feet stopped moving.

I _really_ hated hospitals.

I shook my head and sighed and then carried one foot and then the other over the threshold. I shivered immediately, but retraced the familiar footsteps up to Pop’s room. Peering round the door, Bertie was sat on one side of the bed, staring at Pop’s comatose face. Nana and Pop-Pop (Greg’s parents) had come back, Nana sat on the other side to Bertie, while Pop-Pop stared out the window. Dad was asleep on the sofa that Bertie had occupied that night. I smiled as I looked at my sleeping father. Nana had probably bullied him into sleeping when she arrived.

“Lexie!”

I turned as I heard someone say my name.

“You’re back?” Questioned Bertie.

“Nice to see you too!” I poked my tongue out at him. “How is he?”

“Much the same.” He replied, “The Doctors want to see if they can bring him out of the coma later.”

“I thought he was in the coma to help him heal?” I asked confused.

“It’s because of his age… I think.” Bertie shrugged.

“Come and sit down, dear.” Nana said.

I nodded and grabbed a chair, placing it next to hers. I reached out and held Pop’s hand in one and Nana’s hand in the other.

“Where did you go? Mycroft said you left not long after five this morning.”

I smiled, “Rosie text me and asked if I fancied a dance. Then we met Dr Watson and had breakfast together. She wanted to make sure I ate something today!”

Nana smiled, “I like Rosie!”

“Yeah… she’s alright!” added Bertie. I just gave him a look.

“How was practise?” Pop-Pop asked, coming to sit by his grandson.

“Good thanks. Well… it cleared my head for a while at least.” I looked back at Pop and smiled sadly.

“I know, chick. But we have to remain hopeful and positive. Gregory wouldn’t want us to mope about.”

I smiled back at her. “A memory came back to me, while I was at the house this morning. It was from when I got my first pair of pointe shoes and I wanted to try them on, but I couldn’t. I was just making knots in my ribbons. Pop came over and undid all the knots and then retied them properly. I never realised, never appreciated the amount of time he spent watching YouTube videos to help me with my ballet.”

Pop-Pop smiled, “He loves watching you dance. He never shuts up about it does he, Carol?”

Nana shook her head, “Nope! Drives your Uncles Mark and Dave up the wall!”

I laughed.

“Speaking of Mark and Dave, have they left yet?” asked Pop-Pop.

Nana nodded, “They’ll be here in an hour, Marky said.”

My head snapped up, “Uncle Mark and Uncle Dave are coming down?”

Pop-Pop nodded, “Your Dad rang them this morning.”

“What about Aunt Amelia and Aunt Angie?” Bertie asked.

“They’re staying at home. They’re going to let Marky and Dave spend some time with their brother. Should you’re Dad improve, I think they’ll come over.”

I nodded. “It’ll be good to see them again. Despite the circumstances.”

Nana nodded, “All my boys.”

“What about Aunty Antonia and Aunt Diana. Are they coming?”

Nana shook her head, “Like your Uncle’s wives, they’ve decided they’ll come down when Dad is better.”

“Fair enough.” Said Bertie.

I waited until Uncle Dave and Uncle Mark had arrived and then I approached Bertie about coming for run with me. He was reluctant but Dad persuaded him and he came with me. We got changed in the bathroom that Pop was supposed to use. My hair was still fine from dance this morning. I gave Pop a kiss and Dad a hug and then we left.

“Where are we going to run?” he asked.

“I thought we could head out over Westminster Bridge, along to Blackfriars, cross back over the river, come through campus and then round through Southbank and back to the hospital?”

“Sounds good to me!” he replied as we began to jog out the entrance of the hospital.

We crossed the bridge in silence, Bertie pulling slightly ahead of me.

After a while, Bertie asked, “Why?”

“Why what?” I asked curiously.

“Why head to Southbank and shoot a load of people? What possesses another human to do something like that?”

“I don’t think you are human.” I replied, “To do something like that, I don’t think you have a shred of humanity left.”

“But don’t they think about the people they hurt, their families and friends… people like us.”

“I don’t know Bertie.” I sighed, “Abi would know.”

“Abi?”

“Yeah, her parents were killed during the July 2005 bombings.” Abi was Daniel’s wife, our sister-in-law. She was eleven when her parents died.

“Oh yeah. I wouldn’t know how to ask her though.”

“Yeah, its not exactly a normal question is it?” I laughed.

Silence fell between us again as we reached Blackfriars.

“I don’t think Dad appreciated Uncle Mark’s jokes earlier.” Bertie said smiling.

I chuckled, “I think he’s too stressed out to joke about. He was funny though.”

“Pop-Pop had to threaten to send him home earlier.”

“Who Dad?”

Bertie nodded, “Yeah, he hadn’t slept in like 26 hours or something and Pop-Pop was like if you don’t sleep here, I will drive you home and you can sleep there.”

“Ah so that’s why he was asleep on the sofa when I got back.”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen him like this.” Bertie said sadly.

“Uncle John said he was like this when Uncle Lock went off the rails following Mary’s death.”

“It’s just weird seeing Dad emotional. He’s usually so cold.”

“I know, but I like it. Reminds me that he is a human.” I said.

Bertie stopped running. I stopped and turned to face him.

“Pop’s going to be ok, isn’t he, Alex?”

I walked forward and held his hand, “I think so. Hopefully they’ll get him off the vent this afternoon and then it’ll just be a waiting game.” I hugged him tightly. “We’ve got each other, and we’ve got Dad. We’re going to be okay. He’s going to be okay. I have to hold onto that.”

Bertie hugged me back. “Thanks Alex.”

“That’s what sister’s are for!” I smiled. I looked at him and grinned, “Race ya!” and I took off at a sprint, Bertie laughing behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Bertie beat me back by a second and we collapsed onto a bench.

“Thanks Alex!” He panted, “I needed that!”

“Told you!” I replied, catching my breath.

“Is this why you went dancing with Rosie this morning?” he asked.

“Partly, but I also needed some time away from the hospital.”

Bertie nodded understandingly. “Please tell me you bought some deodorant with you?” he asked.

I laughed, “Of course I did!” I replied. “Although, you might wake Pop up if you smell a bit!!”

He laughed, “I don’t smell that bad, do I?”

I just looked at him and walked over to a coffee cart that was parked near the hospital.

“What d’you want?” I asked him, looking over my shoulder.

“Pumpkin Spice latte if they have one.” He said as he walked over.

I ordered two pumpkin spice lattes and we climbed up onto the wall that overlooked the Thames.

I had no idea how long we sat there but we were interrupted by the voice of Rosie Watson.

“Holmes? Whatcha doing on the wall?” she called.

I turned round and jumped down. “Bertie and I had been on a run and were having a coffee after. Must have lost track of time. What are you guys doing here?” I smiled at John as he came and stood next to his daughter.

“We came to see Greg of course!” Rosie laughed. “Seriously, Al, have you got a brain?”

I laughed too, “You know if I had one, I’d be dangerous. Come on, we’ll take you up to his room.”

Rosie linked arms with me and we walked into the hospital.

Nana and Grandpops had gone, leaving just Dad and Pop in the room.

“Hey, they took the tube out!” Bertie said, rushing to Dad’s side.

Dad looked up and smiled at us, “The Doctor’s said he was starting to breathe over the top of it, so they came and removed it oh… about ten minutes ago!”

I ran behind Dad and threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “That’s amazing news!”

“We can come back later, if you just want to be with family?” Rosie asked, smiling.

“Dr Watson, Miss Watson, forgive me, I didn’t see you there.” Dad smiled at the two of them, “Please come in.”

Rosie and John came in, Rosie coming to stand next to me, John going and shaking Dad’s hand before sitting down.

We sat or stood in silence for a while. Bertie was sat cross-legged at the end of Pop’s bed, Rosie and I were sat on the windowsill and Dad was in his usual chair. John had stepped out to call Uncle Lock and update him.

“Have you let Noah know what’s happening?” Rosie whispered.

“He called me this morning and I let him know what was happening. He said he was sorry to miss the vigil and told me to keep him updated.”

“I’m surprised he’s not here with you. If it were me, I’d want Ethan with me, to hold me, comfort me, tell me everything was going to be ok.”

I looked out the window. “I know. I wish he was here. He’s really weird when it comes to Dad and Pop though.”

“Weird how?”

I sighed, “He won’t come home with me when both of them are at home, only one. He won’t come on coffee dates with me to see them if it’s the two of them together. If it’s just Dad or just Pop then he’s happy to come, but not when they are together.”

“Okay… that is weird.” Rosie said slowly, “Al, what if he’s… you know…” she looked at Dad and Pop and gave me a look.

“What?” I replied, astounded, “He can’t be…” I dropped my voice to a whisper, “ _homophobic_. He never would have asked me out!”

“What if he asked you out without knowing?”

It was my turn to give Rosie a look, “Really, with my surnames. Holmes is a dead giveaway and Lestrade is famous for the whole suicide gate thing!”

“True. Maybe he’s intimated by the two Dad thing. Dad always threatens Ethan, I can’t imagine what it would be like dating a girl who has two Dads!”

I laughed, “Maybe. I don’t know.” I looked back out the window. “I do wish he was here though.”

“Then go find him!” Rosie smiled, “I’ll call you if anything changes.”

I looked at Pop and sighed. “I’ll go and see if he’s on campus, but if he’s not, I’ll come back.”

Rosie smiled as I explained to Dad where I was going. He nodded understandingly and kissed the inside of my hand as I moved it from his face.

It was a short walk from the hospital to campus. The sun was starting to set again and I couldn’t believe everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. I was relieved, of course, that things were beginning to look positive and that Pop was starting to pull through. I knew in my gut that he was going to be alright. He had been shot before and survived. To be fair though, it was just a graze, but still. I just wish he didn’t have to be a hero all the time. But that’s who my Pop was. He’s the guy who will run into danger instead of away from it. Even if he’s not supposed to be working that day. Dad hates it, he’s much rather Pop just stayed behind his desk at work or solve crimes with Sherlock, but that’s not my Pop.

My musings had brought me to the edge of campus and I took a breath before walking on. I was supposed to be in a lecture around about now so it wasn’t odd that I should be on campus, but it did feel odd being there and not being in a lecture. Noah wasn’t supposed to be in class. I headed for the common room that we normally hung out in but he wasn’t there. I was just about to give up looking when I heard someone call my name. I turned round and saw Hallie running up to me.

“Hey, Lex! I didn’t expect to see you here today. How’s your Dad?”

“He’s doing ok. They took the breathing tube out a half hour ago and we’re still waiting for him to wake up.”

“That’s great about the tube. So, how comes you’re here?”

“I came looking for Noah. I wanted him to come sit with me at the hospital for a bit. Y’know, be the supportive boyfriend he claims to be, but I can’t find him.” I explained.

“I think he was in one of the IT suites, with Hayley.”

“Which one?” I asked

Hallie led the way and we climbed the flights of stairs that led to the IT suites. We chatted the whole way up, laughing and joking. I hadn’t felt this light since before the attack when I was laughing in my lecture. I didn’t have a care in the world until I looked in through the door to the suite.

“Y’know what?” I said, turning back to Hallie, “It doesn’t matter about Noah. I should be getting back.”

Hallie looked at me concerned, “You sure? What happened to wanting a supportive boyfriend?”

I gave Hallie a look, “I’m a strong, independent woman, I don’t need a man to hold my hand. Especially not one whose concerned with someone else.” And I walked off.

I hurried across campus, the sun setting behind me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang the only person I wanted to talk to.

“Alex?” My brother answered his phone, “What’s up?”

“Are you alone?” I whispered down the phone, trying not to cry.

It went quiet and then Bertie said, “All clear.”

And then all the emotion, all the hurt, all the anger came pouring out. Bertie listened not saying a word until I had finished.

“Just, can you not tell Dad, or Uncle John. Dad has enough to worry about at the moment and Uncle John will be all sympathetic and I don’t need that right now.”

“Okay. Can I tell Rosie?”

“Please.” I whispered again, “I don’t think I could.”

“Okay. Al, I’m sorry. Where are you? Are you okay?”

I smiled in spite of the pain I was feeling. “I’m okay Bertie. I’m walking back to the hospital now. I’ll see you soon.” And I hung up.

When I got back to the hospital, Rosie and Bertie were stood outside waiting for me. I ran straight to Bertie and he enveloped me in one of his bear hugs again. I held him tight and I could feel myself beginning to relax. When he let me go, Rosie squeezed my hands and smiled at me.

“I’m okay guys.” I smiled back, “Really. I just need to be with my Dad’s. Can we go find them?”

We walked back through the hospital corridors to Dad’s room.

“Where’s Noah? I thought…” began Dad but Bertie silenced him with a look.

I coughed, “Noah is… busy. He’s working on a paper and sends his apologies, but he needs to get it finished.”

Dad looked at me and then Bertie and the look on Bertie’s face must have made him rethink what he was going to say because he kept quiet.

“How’s Pop?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“The same.” Dad said, looking at the sleeping form of his partner.

“Could I have a moment alone with Pop?” I asked Dad.

“Of course.” He smiled. He gave me a hug before leading Bertie, Rosie and John out of the room.

I sat down in the chair next to his bed and slipped my hand into his.

“You won’t believe it Pop,” I whispered looking at him gently, “Rosie and I came up with a whole new routine this morning. All by ourselves. So, we’re not just dancers now, but choreographers too. We’ll show it to you… when you wake up. It was inspired by the song they were singing at the vigil last night. Oh Pops, you should have seen it. There were hundreds of people there. Sally was there, and Anderson. I think the Superintendent even came down for a bit. Everyone had candles and there was music and singing. Kit and Lily came, and they wish they could’ve come back to see you, but they have school. Kit’s asked me to help him on his R.S. homework. And Hallie asked me to send you her best. She was on campus this afternoon. I went to find Noah, but you know what he’s like. He can be ever so tricky.” I looked down at his hand in mine. “Pop, I could really use a hug right now.” I whispered, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I could really use one of your hugs right now. I caught Noah and Hayley making out. He knew you were in the hospital, he knew I was hurting but instead of being by my side, he was making out with my friend. You’d know exactly what to do, you’d know exactly what to say to make me feel better. Dad… he’s great and I love him, but he’s not the best when it comes to emotion. We need you. We miss you. We miss your smile and your laugh and your wicked sense of humour. I’m not cross, Pop. I know why you did it. You were just doing your job, you were helping people.”

I closed my eyes as fresh tears fell down my face.

And then I felt it. The pressure around my hand tightened.

I snapped my eyes open. “Pop?”

Pop squeezed my hand again and I gasped. “Oh, Pop.”

“Noah… he’s not worth it.” Pop said weakly, “If he hasn’t got the courage to stand by you when you are hurting, then he’s not worth it.”

“Oh, Pop. You’re ok! You’re going to be okay!” I sobbed into his shoulder.

“Of course I’m ok. I couldn’t leave you. Or your brother, or your dad for that matter. I love you all too much. And I need to see my babies graduate and get married and have babies of their own. Al, I’ve got years left in me yet. I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

“I love you.” I said quickly, “Pop, I love you. I couldn’t remember the last time I said it and I just kept thinking if the worst happened, and you didn’t know that I loved you… so I just had to tell you that I love you.”

Pop held onto my hand and smiled, “Alexandra Jessica Lestrade-Holmes, I love you more with everyday that passes. I am so proud of the woman you have become. You fill every day of my life with laughter and sunshine. I cannot wait to see where life takes you and what kind of person you will grow to be. You are my baby girl. You are my youngest daughter. You are talent and kind and it makes me so so proud to call you my daughter. I know you love me and I just hope you know that I love you too.”

I nodded, blinking back the tears, “I’m so glad you’re okay. I should go get Dad and Bertie.”

“You do that. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you Pop.”

Dad and Bertie came in. Dad ran to Pop’s side and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Bertie rushed to his other side and held the hand I’d been holding seconds before. I stood at the back of the room by the sofa, grinning from ear to ear.

My family was ok.

My family was safe.


End file.
